Silent Surprise
by LiteraryWitch
Summary: We all know Mori as the strong and silent type. But what happens when vivacious and fun-loving Kie Davis from New York blows her way into his life like a twister? Mori wants to open up to her, but can't find the courage. Can he overcome his own silence or will he become a fumble foot? Will Tamaki ever stop being what we Irish call a "fecking eejit? Read to find out!
1. Mori

Takashi Morinozuka wasn't the romantic type. He had been a shy and silent person all his life, speaking only to Honey and occasionally to other Host Club members. He preferred to study and read. When Tamaki Suoh had come to ask Honey to be in his Host Club, Mori had joined as well. He and Honey were cousins by marriage, and the Morinozukas had looked after the Haninozukas for years on end.

Mori and Honey had been close for years. Honey meant a lot to Mori, and he looked after him as carefully as he would have his own life. But Mori, the silent one, the one who had never had time for himself, suddenly found this changed when Kie blew into his life like an F5 tornado.

His life would be forever changed.


	2. Kie

Kie Davis was extremely excited. She was going from New York to Japan to be an exchange student at Ouran Academy! She had always wanted to travel, and now was her chance. No way in Hell she was missing this.

When she'd told her best friend Jessica of her plans, Jess had been jealous beyond comparison. "I wish I could go with you," Jess had said. "I know. I wish you could come along too," Brianna had said, hugging her best mate. "Oh, Jess, I will miss you."

Kie had always been an extroverted know-it-all. She was the first to raise her hand in class and the last to stop talking in every conversation. She loved to laugh, and was constantly making up bad jokes and puns. Her absolute favorite thing to do was stand outside in the rain and let the rain pour on her face. Half the time, it made her sick and drenched her to the bone, but still she loved it anyway.

Kie was five feet tall with gorgeous red waist-length hair pulled back in a messy plait that cascaded down the small of her back like a waterfall of blood. Her eyes were emerald green and almond shaped.

Kie was the type who knew of her own beauty but cast it away like an old toy that no longer works. She was a hopeless romantic, constantly reading romance novels and watching her favorite films, which were Titanic and Pearl Harbor.

She may have been a romantic, but our Kie almost never had time to date. Until she met Takashi Morinozuka, whom everyone called Mori.

For the first time in her life, she was completely unprepared.


	3. The Host Club

As Kie found her way through the halls of Ouran, she began looking for a music room. "Can I help you with something?" asked a girl who was for some reason dressed as a boy. "I'm looking for a music room. Can you help me out?" she asked in her shaky Japanese. "I'm Kie Davis."

"Haruhi Fujioka," said the girl. "Come on. We are looking for the same thing."

Finally after about twenty minutes worth of searching, they found a sign reading "Third Music Room." "Ah, here we, go. Haruhi, I found it!" Kie crowed.

That's when they were assaulted by a barrage of rose petals. "Welcome," said an unseen group of boys.

As Haruhi minced words with the boys, who for some reason called themselves the Host Club, Kie couldn't help but be drawn to the tallest of the group. He seemed to be attached at the hip to a kid who was just that.

"Hello, my darling," said the leader, a blond and purple-eyed student. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"My name's Kie Davis. I have two questions. What the hell is a host club and where's the music room?" asked Kie.

"This _is_ the music room. One of them, anyway," pointed out the boy closest to Kie.

"If you're here, you may as well show us what you can do," said Tamaki.

She got out her fiddle, which she had colorfully christened the Lakhi.

She started out with "Rakish Paddy" then went into "Rocky Road to Dublin" and dove into a nosedive with "Granuaile's Dance." She finished off with Drowsy Maggie, and the whole group stared at her.

Finally, the tallest one, the one who'd been staring at her earlier, broke the silence. "I think she's rather talented."

Kie breathed a sigh of relief. "Does that mean I can go?"

"Not just yet. You've proven yourself to be more than adept at the violin. But in order to go on with your day, we require one more thing of you," said Tamaki with a wicked grin on his face.

"We need you to sing. You know, do-re-mi?" Tamaki said, with a smug look on his face.

"No," she refused. Tamaki shrugged. "Fine. But just so you know, no song, no leaving." As if to prove the idiot's point, the redheaded twins moved to block her way to the door. She sighed in exasperation. "I'm not getting out of this one, am I?"

Tamaki shook his head. "No, you are not, my princess."

"Right." Kie stepped up to the little podium and channeled all her nerves into her voice. With a wink at the boy who was staring at her, she began to chirp out an old Cornish song she'd once heard in a film.

 _ **"Memories like voices that call on the wind**_

 _ **Medhel an gwyns, medhel an gwyns**_

 _ **Whispered and tossed on the tide coming in**_

 _ **Medhel, oh, medhel an gwyns.**_

 _ **Voices like songs that are heard in the dawn**_

 _ **Medhel an gwyns, medhel an gwyns**_

 _ **Singing the secrets of children unborn**_

 _ **Medhel, oh, medhel an gwyns.**_

 _ **Dreams like the memories once born on the wind**_

 _ **Medhel an gwyns, medhel an gwyns**_

 _ **Lovers and children, and copper and tin**_

 _ **Medhel, oh, medhel an gwyns.**_

 _ **Dreams like the castles that sleep in the sand**_

 _ **Medhel an gwyns, medhel an gwyns**_

 _ **Slipped through the fingers or held in the hand**_

 _ **Medhel, oh, medhel an gwyns.**_

 _ **Songs like the dreams that the ball-maiden spin**_

 _ **Medhel an gwyns, medhel an gwyns**_

 _ **Weaving the song of the cry of the tin**_

 _ **Medhel, oh, medhel an gwyns**_

 _ **Medhel an gwyns, medhel an gwyns**_

 _ **Medhel, oh, medhel an gwyns."**_

The look on the staring boy's face was one she'd never forget. It was one of pure curiosity. She gave a sarcastic little bow. "Thank you...for your consideration."

She left without another word.


	4. Kie's Ugly Surprise

As Kie exited the room, she felt a hand grasp her wrist. It was the staring boy. "Something I can do for you?" she asked him. "You're very good," he murmured. "Thanks!" said Kie. "I take it you've a name, then?"

"Mori."

Very subtly, his arm twitched as if to take her hand, but he thought better of it and didn't bother.

"You don't talk much do you?" Kie asked. "Don't worry, I won't make you talk to me."

"I..." he said, trailing off. His cheeks were a light shade of pink. He briskly walked away so as to avoid any more embarrassment.

 _What in blazes was that about?_ Kie thought, puzzled.

"Kie! Oh, Kieeeeee!" called a familiarly dreaded voice.

 _Please, no, go away, go away, by the Angel, go away._

It didn't work.

"Kie, my darling, you are a gifted musician, the likes of which I have never seen before this day. It's time we made good use of your talents," said Tamaki.

"You had better not try to rope me into being a host like you did with Haruhi," she warned. "I'm not some cheap ornament, you know."

"All I ask is that you become a musical host and provide entertainment for us when we host. No people skills needed!" said Tama-chan a little too snootily.

"And what's in it for me?"

"Why the chance to show off your skills, of course. And never forget that once the Host Club has seen what you can do, you can't turn us down!"

"Fine, then, it seems I haven't got much of a choice. I'll do it, but on one condition: You have to let me wear whatever I want, not this...monstrosity," she said, gesturing to her bright yellow school dress.

"Done! You start tomorrow."

"See you then,

As she turned to leave, she was surprised that a man like Mori had noticed a girl like her. She'd always been relatively overlooked, and thus she wasn't used to being noticed. It was a strange feeling, yet...she liked it.


	5. Mitsukuni the Matchmaker

Mori couldn't stop thinking about Kie. She was fiery and vivacious, and he loved it. Takashi had never met anyone quite like her before. Kie seemed like the type of person who could be caught dancing in the rain.

One day, he and Mitsukuni were heading into Advanced Calculus when Mori's cousin got a devilish look on his face. "Look, Takashi, your friend is here!" said the loli boy excitedly. "I'll talk to her for you!"

"Mitsukuni, don't," he said, but it was too late. A giggling Honey had already gone running down the hall like a madman towards the American girl.

Mori sighed and followed his cousin to try and lessen some of the damage he knew was sure to come. "Can I help you?" Kie asked.

"Go on, Takashi, talk to her!" said Honey, giving his cousin a nudge. "I..ah...Would you like to...get coffee sometime?" he asked the floor, his cheeks burning with silent embarrassment.

Kie flushed, pleased. "If you're asking me out, my answer is yes. 'Bout damn time too. I'm free this Sunday."

Kie then did something neither Honey nor Takashi nor even herself expected. She lifted her arm and and gently brushed his cheek with her hand. "You don't have to be so shy around me. Just be yourself: Cute, sweet and adorable."

Takashi stared at her. "I..thank you."

Kie turned to leave, but found Takashi's hand braceleting her wrist. "Kie!"

She closed her eyes, savoring the way he'd said her name. "Mmm?"

Takashi tuned red again. "Nothing."

"I was right!" crowed Honey. "Takashi IS in love with you!"

"What?! You little idiot!" Kie scolded. Honey went running down the hall with Kie in hot pursuit.

"Hey, get back here! I'm not going to have any mercy on you!"

It was then that Takashi allowed himself to laugh.

 _You are beautiful, Kie kun._

He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud, and Kie flushed pleasantly.


	6. Unintentional Date

**_A/N: I'm so sorry you lovelies haven't heard from me in eons. My laptop died and my charger crapped out on me. It took forever to get a new one; I'm still waiting on Amazon to give me my refund, and now top top of that veritable cake of computer troubles, my screen is messed up. Again, sorry!_**

Takashi couldn't believe his courage in asking Kie out. The two barely knew one another, yet the small ginger intrigued him. She was vivacious and joyful, and clearly lived every moment of her life to the fullest. She was the type of girl who gladly threw caution to the winds in the hope of having some fun.

Date Day came at last. He knocked twice on the deep red door, nervous. He clutched a daisy, remembering Kie telling him they were favorite. Of course he'd been on dates before, but never with a girl like Kie. Would he make a major faux pas?

A kindly looking woman in her early forties answered. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to pick Kie up," he said. The woman's face relaxed. "You're her date, Takashi, aren't you? She told me about you. I am her host, Mrs. Yamazaki. Come in! She's just getting ready. You can wait on the couch for her.

Takashi looked around at the small but scrupulously clean apartment. The white walls were decorated with photos. The sound of Kie singing floated from a bedroom.

 _ **"Sing me a song of a lass that is gone**_

 _ **Say, could that lass be I.**_

 _ **Merry of soul, she sails on a day**_

 _ **Over the sea to Skye.**_

 _ **Billow and breeze**_

 _ **Islands and seas**_

 _ **Mountains of grain and sun**_

 _ **All that w**_ _ **as good**_

 _ **All that was fair**_

 _ **All that was me is gone.**_

 _ **Sing me a song of a lass that is gone**_

 _ **Say, could that lass be I."**_

Mrs Yamazaki laughed. "Always the songbird, that one."

Kie emerged from her room dressed and ready, shiny red mane free and unrestrained. "Hi," she breathed shyly when she saw who it was.

Takashi smiled and handed her the daisy. A rush of color flooded her cheeks. "Thank you. It's gorgeous." As they walked through the streets of Tokyo, Kie hesitantly slipped her hand into Takashi's.

"How long have you been playing the violin?" Takashi asked, still not believing his bravery in asking her out.

"I was a bit of a late starter. I didn't pick up the fiddle until I was maybe six or seven," she said. "But music is my life."

They walked together for the next couple of blocks, and Takashi admired the way Kie's nose crinkled every time something made her giggle. She was beautiful and vivacious, but also sweet and shy.

Takashi had never developed a crush on anyone before and it was the kind of strange that you can't help but like.

They found a bench and Takashi pulled her close so that she could feel his heartbeat, slow and steady. She could see that he was nervous, but he was also sweet and gentle when he let his guard down.

She turned her head, and softly brushed his lips with hers in their first adorably awkward kiss.


End file.
